Herbal Teas and Delirious Dreams
by TheNewSupreme
Summary: Regina calls Emma to meet her at her office due paperwork. The blonde isn't very well and throws up on the mayor's heels. Worse: Regina ends up having to take care of the sheriff. How will they handle this situation? Swan Queen. Endless fluff. Suck at summaries. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**a.n: Hello, guys! So this was a prompt, an interesting one I must say. It is supposed to be an one-shot, but I think I might write one more chapter since there wasn't so much fluff *sad face* and I think it does deserve one more chapter. I tried not to make it too OOC. **

**A special thank you to butterflykisses0 for my first official prompt! It was great writing this. **

**Have fun and review!**

* * *

_"Sheriff Swan, I need you to stop by my office."_ Regina's voice sounded through the phone.

"What for?" Emma said, her feet resting on top of the table.

_"What for, _Sheriff _Swan? I was expecting I could call you to help me gardening." _The Mayor's voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emma growled and threw her head back. "Fine, I'm on my way, _Madam Mayor._"

The sheriff grabbed her keys and headed to the patrol car. As soon as she entered the car, she felt an acid liquid come up her throat, but she quickly forced it back. Emma was feeling nauseous since she went to Granny's and ordered her usual cheeseburger and fries. _Maybe I ate too much. Gotta stop with the junk food for a while_. She thought to herself as she drove to her destination.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan is here, Madam Mayor." Her secretary informed her.

"Thank you, dear. You can go home now." The brunette said looking at her, then she turned her attention to the blonde woman next to her. "You may come in."

Emma only rolled her eyes as she walked towards the brunette, "What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?"

The brunette gathered the files and without looking up, she said "I need you to sign up those files." She handed them towards the sheriff.

"Really, Regina, you called me just to s-"

"_And" _The mayor interrupted looking up to meet green eyes. "I need you to analyze and organize these, _Sheriff_."

"You really called me to just hand me some files? You could have dropped them at the Sheriff Station or drop them at my mother's." Emma said, annoyed.

"We also need to discuss the problem with Leroy. The one you have been postponing for almost a _week._" The mayor said irritatedly and got up, grabbing a few files and heading towards the cabinet where she gently put them.

"I haven't been _postponing_ anything." The sheriff's eyes never leaving the Mayor as she walked across the room. "There's simply nothing to discuss, I mean, what can I do? I can only arrest him and I never failed doing my work."

Regina snorted "The citizens of Storybrooke are happy to know their taxes are being well directed."

Emma shifted uncomfortably and her brow frowned, the pain on her stomach increased. "Can I go now?"

Regina walked towards her and sighed, handing over a few more files. "Fine, Miss Swan. I expect those on my table by Tuesday."

Then Emma felt the familiar acid burning up her throat, she couldn't hold it now and threw up on Regina's heels. "_WHAT THE HELL_, MISS SWAN?!"

"Oh my God, Regina. I'm so sorry." Emma said apologetically, only to vomit again.

Regina closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath due the anger running in her veins, her jaw was clenched tightly. She tried to calm herself, thinking of Henry and how she should not lose control. Not right now. The day has been stressful enough, so she swallowed and said in her calmest tone "Miss Swan."

"Regina, I'm so s-"

"I heard the first time, Sheriff." She clenched her jaw and magicked the floor and her shoes clean with a flick of her wrist, then she sighed. She followed the blonde woman towards the couch and sit her down. "I will grab some water, Miss Swan. _Please, _try not to vomit all over my furniture. _Again._"

_Nice move, Swan. You just threw up on the Mayor's shoes that probably cost more than your little bug_ and_ not to mention she is also a queen. _Emma thought to herself as she watched the brunette filling a glass with water and handing it over to her.

"I put a spoon of sugar to help with the bitter taste. I used to do it with Henry." Regina said as she watched the blonde woman drinking it happily.

"Thank you." Emma said, handing the empty cup to the Mayor.

"Come on, Miss Swan. Regina said, grabbing her purse.

"Uh?" Emma looked at her confused.

"You're shivering and sweating. Your face is pale. I need to check your temperature and I would like to do it at home where I can, at least, see my son before he goes to sleep." Regina said, opening the door. "Shall we?"

Emma got up and followed the mayor. "Um, Regina, it's okay. You don't need to do that. I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be fine."

Regina snorted and headed towards the car. "Since I know the two idiots are having their own weekend of fun, I'd doubt you have someone to help you. Besides, I would have to bear Henry's disapproving look at me when he discovered I let his other mother go home without even helping her, even knowing I knew she was sick?" She looked at the blonde's eyes. "No, thank you." Emma knew that disapproving look and it was simply _awful_. The brunette opened up the door to Emma, "You can come back to the patrol car when you're better. It will still be here." Regina said as if she read the sheriff's mind.

Just as she was about to deny, pain hit her stomach again and she hissed. _Okay, maybe she's right this time. I could use some help. _The sheriff sighed and entered the car.

* * *

"Henry, dear, I'm home!" Regina called as soon as she entered the house and then she heard steps coming downstairs. "Don't run!" She warned.

"Mom, please, I'm old-Ma?" The boy looked over at his blonde mother who gave a small smile, her arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, kid." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he approached his two moms.

"Emma is not feeling very well and since your grandparents are out for the weekend camping, I thought the best thing was to help her." Regina said with a small smile towards her son.

Henry's face lit up with proud and he smiled back at his mother. "Awesome, mom."

Emma's hiss brought them from their little moment and Regina put her purse and keys on the table. She put a hand on the blonde's back and guided her towards the couch. "Lay down, I will get the thermometer." Regina chose not use so much magic now, even though her son didn't really mind now.

"Hey, ma. What happened?" Henry asked his mother with a concerned look.

"I don't know, kid. I ate the usual cheeseburger and then I wasn't feeling well. Your mother called me and I went to her office, the next second I was throwing up on her heels." Emma said and Henry's eyes went wide.

"You threw up on mom's heels?"

"Yes, she did." Regina confirmed, coming from upstairs and they both looked at her. "But, luckily, I magicked them clean again." She turned to her son and tapped his nose. "You go have dinner then you do your homework, okay? There's lasagna leftover on the fridge." Henry nodded and quickly went to the kitchen.

Regina gathered the supplies: a thermometer, a blanket, a cloth and some water to soothe her fever. The blonde watched her quietly as the other woman measured her temperature, she watered the cloth and pressed against the sheriff's forehead. "Since I heard you talking to Henry, you probably have gastroenteritis"

"Wait, wait, wait." Emma interrupted, taking the thermometer out of her mouth. "I have what?"

Regina sighed. "It's mostly known as the _stomach flu_, Miss Swan."

"Oh." Her mouth forming a small shaped circle. "Why didn't you say that, woman?! I almost had a heart attack." The brunette laughed softly and the blonde smiled at the sound. "And drop the 'Miss Swan', we've been through a lot of shit together already for you to keep with the formalities."

The brunette shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Right then, _Emma." _She looked inside the blonde's eyes. "Henry had it twice. I will try to soothe the fever, you will drink lots of water to stay hydrated while I make some herbal tea and something so you don't throw up anywhere my furniture or shoes."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma answered and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Regina came back with two a cup, two pills and a bowl of cereal, her heels clicking on the wood. She handed the brunette the herbal tea first and the two pills to the blonde. "I need you to drink these and as soon as you're done, eat some cereal. I should warn you these pills will make you feel a little sleepy, okay?"

"You make me feel like I have a terminal disease." Emma mumbled, grabbing the cup and pills.

The mayor simply ignored the blonde "I will tuck Henry in, take a shower and change then I will check your temperature again."

"Wish the kid goodnight for me, yeah?" The blonde asked. Regina simply nodded and left.

Emma didn't want to interrupt Regina's little moment with Henry, as his mom she knew it was such a precious little time because you felt like you could protect him from the world. She pictured Regina hugging him and kissing his forehead goodnight and that image brought a smile to her lips, as soon as she realized she shook her head. _Are these things already making me delirious? Jesus. _

* * *

_"_Sorry I took so l-" Regina started, but stopped as soon as she heard the soft snore of the blonde haired woman. The cereal was half eaten, but at least the cup was empty. The mayor saw that the blonde wasn't shivering and she wasn't sweating anymore. She sat beside her gently so she wouldn't wake her and took the cloth off her forehead.

The blonde moved and her arm wrapped unconsciously around the brunette's waist. Regina's eyes went wide. "Mmm, 'Gina." She heard the blonde mumble, her eyebrows raised high and she wondered what the hell the blonde was dreaming about.

As soon as the blonde stopped moving so much, Regina tried to unwrap the arm from her waist, but the blonde's grip became tighter. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. She waited a few more minutes, but Emma still wouldn't let her go. Even though she wouldn't admit to herself, she enjoyed it.

_Well, since I can't move and I do have to watch her, I guess I will have to sleep here. _She lied to herself, quieting the part of her brain that said she could magic herself to her own bedroom.

Regina adjusted herself so she could lay down. She waited a moment to see the sheriff would wake up, her heart was pounding so fast against her ribcage she swore the blonde would, luckily, she didn't. The mayor was facing princess, she looked peaceful, the soft snore was almost cute and she realized the arm was still wrapped around her waist. Regina felt a few butterflies on her stomach, she tried to ignore them, but the smile that played on her lips when a single stray of hair fell on the blonde's face gave her away.

Regina did feel something, sympathy or even an... attraction towards the blonde. The tension was always there and this definitely wasn't the first time the brunette caught herself having not so

_friendly_ thoughts towards her. She would always deny it, but she was happy she could take care of the blonde for once. She liked the feeling of taking care of something, _someone _and since the blonde was always there, trying to help her, she was happy to return the favor.

The mayor took the stray of hair off the blonde's face with a smile and closed her eyes, unaware that her son would wake up the next day to find both of their moms' legs tangled and the brunette's hair resting against Emma's chest, the arm still protectively wrapped around her waist.

Neither of them would know the mischievous glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face as he planned another operation.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n.: Hi, guys. So this is chapter two and depending on the feedback I MIGHT write another chapter (I probably won't because I have write some interesting prompts I received *wink wink*). I hope you guys enjoy it, they might seem a little couply on these scenes because, I mean, IT IS SWAN QUEEN, right? Anyways, I was reading Aut Vincere Aut Mori and I am in love. All of you should read all of AVAM because it's hot, amazing and it's ancient which is TEN TIMES BETTE (yep, I love history and the rumours are true: i am a geeky lesbian). Enjoy it and review!**

**Oh, about the name of the Operation: I'm not an expert and I figured it would be something Henry would think so their mothers wouldn't be too suspicious about it. :)**

* * *

Emma slowly started to wake up. As she opened up her eyes, she started to feel her surrounds: her throat was dry, painfully dry; a body was on top of hers, well, not just a body, Regina's body. Black hair was sprawled over her chest and the brunette's hand was resting innocently against her collarbone. The sheriff didn't remember the brunette falling asleep next to her neither Regina laying down. The last thing she remembered was the Mayor saying the pills might make her sleepy, the bowl of cereal and nothing more.

The older woman took a deep breath and frowned her brow. Emma quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, trying not to think so much about how the Mayor's breasts brushed against her side as she woke up.

On the other hand, Regina looked at Emma, trying to figure if she was awake or not, then she slowly unwrapped the arm from her waist and tip-toed upstairs. The mayor silently made her way to his son's room, she opened up the door and he had his eyes closed. She let out a sigh of relief, thanking God her son was still asleep.

Or so she thought.

As soon as the door was closed, Henry (not so) patiently waited for his mother to take her morning shower (10 minutes), change (8 minutes) and go downstairs to make their breakfast. He heard the sound of footsteps slowly disappearing into the hallway and he knew his mother was already making her way to the kitchen.

Henry slowly got out of his bed and made his best sleepy face as he went downstairs.

* * *

"'Morning, mom." He greeted as soon as he saw his mother making pancakes.

"Good morning, dear." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Could you do me favor?"

"Sure, mom."

"Wake up your m-" Regina was interrupted by a blonde haired woman appeared.

"I smell pancakes." Emma said and smiled, her voice still a little bit raspy due her sleep.

"First, _good morning_, Emma." Regina said, turned around and placed the pancake on Henry's plate. The brunette looked up and met green eyes and a slight pout on the blonde's lips, she chuckled. "Second, you can't eat pancakes or you will probably throw up. Again."

"Drop it, woman! It was one time!" Emma groaned and sat next to her son.

"One time on my _Jimmy Choo's_."

Henry gasped and looked at his blonde mother. "If mom didn't have magic, you'd probably be dead now, ma."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry, _your majesty_."

"Apologies accepted, dear." Regina placed a bowl with cereal in front of the blonde.

"Cereal, again? Nooooooo." Emma's pout was back.

The pout made Regina shake her head and smile softly towards the sheriff and Henry's eyes caught it. He cleared his throat and his brunette mother snapped out "So, ma, where's granpa and granma?"

"Hm, they are campin' in the woods or somethin' like that." She answered mouth half full and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He nodded, understanding. "Will you stay here with us?"

"Um... Uh-I-Um" Emma looked at Regina for help, but the brunette was just as surprised as her. "I'm feeling a lot better, I mean, I appreciate your mom's help and everything, but, um, I-I guess I should go home. I mean, I don't want to bother her and-"

"Ma, you're rambling." Henry said and the blonde's face went as red as a tomato.

"Um-Sorry, I think?" She raised an eyebrow, confused.

Her son, as if he just ignored what his mother said, continued "You should stay with us, I mean, it's just mom and I, we're not doing anything and since stomach flu lasts two or three days, we could take care of you. Right, mom?" Henry looked at his brunette mother and she simply raised an eyebrow. "Please?" He sent her his best puppy eyes.

Regina chuckled and shook his head. She could never say no to her son and because she could enjoy the blonde's presence. _A little_. "Fine."

* * *

When the breakfast was over and Henry left upstairs the mayor tried to gather the dishes, but Emma interrupted. "No, no, no." Then she grabbed them and put them in the sink. "I will wash those." The brunette was dumbfounded and the blonde simply started washing them. "You took care of me-no, you're taking care of me and I should only repay it. I am a gentlewoman after all." She turned to the brunette and threw a playful wink.

Playful or not, the brunette blushed furiously. "You don't have t-"

"Just once, Regina. Let it go." The blonde interrupted and this hit Regina in so many different ways.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the couch with Henry by her side. The pain in her stomach was coming back and the room was getting colder.

"Ma? Are you okay? You look pale." Henry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, kid. Just a little nauseous." She gave him a small smile.

"MOM!" Henry yelled from his spot on the couch.

"Shit. Henry!" She muttered and he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Henry, I told you not to yell!" The mayor appeared, with a hand on her hips and a frown on her brow showing her disappointment.

"Ma isn't feeling so good." He said before his mother could start a lecture on how he should not yell. Again.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Regina."

Regina ignored completely what the blonde said and checked her temperature with the back of her hand. "You're feverish. I don't want to give you pills again and I doubt you could keep any of my herbal teas on your stomach." She said concerned and Emma only raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Um-"

"Come upstairs with me. I might have some clothes that will fit you." The mayor motioned to the sheriff to come with her and Emma, like a puppy, followed her.

_Operation True Love is by far the easiest yet the hardest one. _He thought as he shook his head.

* * *

"The bathroom is down the hall. The clothes are here and there is a towel on the bathroom." Sweatpants, a shirt and underwear were perfectly folded as Regina gave them to Emma. "These are new." She pointed to the underwear with her eyes.

_Well, I wouldn't bother using something that was touched by you, Madam Mayor. Wait, what?! What the fuck, Swan?! _Emma shook the thoughts out of her head before muttering a 'thank you'

"Oh, by the way," The blonde turned around at the sound of the mayor's voice "Do not change the water's temperature."

"Fine." Emma rolled her eyes and headed to shower away the fever and the confused and 'delirious' thoughts towards the sun kissed woman.

* * *

On the other hand, the brunette was enjoying the presence of the sheriff. She realized they were friends somehow. Between curses, saving their son's life and more, they managed to be friends. A little voice in the back of Regina's head, that little voice that she always wanted to shut up, whispered that maybe they could manage to be more than just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n.: Okay, I am enjoying far too much writing this fic. I am trying my best to not bring it too much ooc (I think I said that before, anyways), but it is a bit hard. It's fluffy, after all! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do writing it. **

**And butterflykisses0 I DIDN'T FORGET YOUR PROMPTS, OKAY?! Please, don't leave me. I love talking to you.**

******Btw, check all chrmdpoet and barbieshoes fic because they're the best.**

**Your reviews are always welcome, my lovelies!**

* * *

The blonde woman walked out of the shower feeling much better. It wasn't the most pleasant one since she liked steamy hot showers, but she did feel better. Her hair was still wet, but her body was covered by Regina's clothes. _Regina's sm-Okay! What the_ fuck_ was in that tea?_

"Took you long enough, _princess._" Regina's deep voice echoed through the hall, a playful smirk on her features. The mayor was leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"Well, I must say it was making me feel better." Emma said. "Regina Mills' and her mommy skills." The sheriff teased and Regina rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

"Come on." Regina said, going downstairs. "Henry wants you to play videogames with him while I make lunch."

"Sure." Emma agreed, but suddenly she stopped, remembering the clothes folded in her arms. "Um-Regina?" The brunette looked up. "Where can I put these?"

"Give me them." The mayor quickly grabbed the clothes before the sheriff could say otherwise. "I will put them in the washer. If that's okay?"

"Um-I... Sure." Emma said, a bit surprised with the action. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem." Regina confirmed, heading downstairs and the blonde following her.

* * *

_What the hell, Regina?! You are a queen and you're putting _Emma Swan's_ clothes on the washer. _Your_ washer. It looks like you're her little wif-__Wait, _WHAT? Regina's eyes went wide and she petrified, her heart was beating extremely fast. _Wife? Where the hell did that come from? _Regina took a deep breath. _Okay, calm down. It was just a simple comparison, you didn't really mean it, okay? Calm yourself. _Another deep breath. _Put these in the washer and go make lunch to your son and your _guest_. _The mayor put the clothes in the washer and went straight to the kitchen.

* * *

"Am I going to eat the famous Mayor Mills' lasagna?" Emma said, teasingly. The brunette had her back facing her.

Regina chuckled. "Sure because it would be lovely for you to throw up."

"Come on, Regina. I haven't thrown up. It was just once." Emma whined.

"No. You have to eat healthy and light things, otherwise you might throw up. Everywhere." Regina turned to her and dried her hands. "Anyways, what are you doing in my kitchen besides trying to make me cook lasagna?"

"I needed a break from all the videogame. My head hurts." Emma frowned her brow and pouted.

"Do you need glasses, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, teasing. The sheriff only rose her eyes shyly in response. "Oh dear God, you do!" Regina started laughing "How come I've never seen you wearing them?"

"I don't wear them so often now. Only at home and when I'm in extreme need." The blonde mumbled angrily.

"I didn't mean to upset you, _Savior." _The mayor crossed her arms. "If it makes you better, I use them too for reading."

"Really?" Emma looked up, trying to imagine the mayor with glasses and _Fuck, she would look so hot. And cute But extremely hot- Okay, Swan, again? What the fuck?!_

_"_Moooooooom." Henry called as he opened up the door. "I'm hungry." He pouted, sitting on the bench near his birth mother.

"Well, I was just going to call you for lunch. I made italian leafy green salad for us with grilled chicken." Regina said enthusiastically while both her son and his birth mother groaned. _Exactly the same. _She chuckled. "Well, I could have made lasagna, but since Emma is sick, it wouldn't be the best option."

"Hate stomach flu." Emma mumbled, annoyed.

The mayor clapped her hands "Let's eat lunch."

* * *

After everybody was properly fed, they went to the couch and decided to watch TV.

"Okay, but seriously, Regina, that was the _best salad and grilled chicken ever._"

"Well, I do have my tricks." The mayor looked at the blonde woman on the opposite side of the couch and smiled devilish, winking at her.

_Did she just wink at me? Oh god, she winked at me. Fuck, fuck, fuck. _The blonde woman cleared her throat and focused on her son, ruffling his hair, she said "Hey, kid. Wanna play videogames?"

"Sure." Henry agreed and went to turn on his PS3 when an idea popped in his mind. "But mom will have to play with us."

"Henry, I don't even-"

"Come on, Regina. It will be fun, besides I would love to kick your ass." Emma teased and Regina gave her a death glare due the language used in front of their son.

"_Please, mom?" _The brown haired boy said, pouting.

_Ugh, this is so not fair._ "Fine, fine." Regina agreed. Both Emma and Henry's faces exploded with an excited smile. "With one condition." She interrupted, giving them a glare. "It will have to be Mario Kart Racing."

Emma smirked. _That's going to be too easy._

* * *

"I GIVE UP!" Emma exclaimed.

"Already, dear?" Regina asked, the mayor's proud smirk plastered on her face.

"Mom, I gave up 6 rounds ago and we've been playing it for" Henry checked his phone "4 hours."

"You were cheating. That's not possible. That is not freaking possible." The sheriff got up and started pacing around the living room. "I never lose Mario Kart, like never, ever, ever."

"I guess you were wrong then, Miss Swan. Because I clearly won _all_ the rounds."

"H-how? How? You? No." The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "No. Don't. You. No."

The mayor raised an eyebrow and her son looked at her. "She'll be okay. Give her a few minutes. Happened in New York too." Henry affirmed and Regina nodded, understanding.

"Well, I will take a shower while you accept the fact that I won." The brunette got up and smirked proudly, heading upstairs.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it was already 8pm and Emma accepted her lost, but her ego was still a bit hurt.

"Little prince, it's time for you to go to bed." Regina wrapped an arm around his should.

The blonde chuckled. "Yes, sir Henry, it's time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." She wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer, kissing the crown of his head.

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's no way I can win this, right?"

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Fine."

* * *

After they tucked him in, both of them kissing him goodnight before quietly closing the doors.

Emma and Regina stood awkwardly, neither of them wanting this day to end, but both of them knowing it had to.

"Um-I guess I will..." The blonde said awkwardly, pointing to the guest room.

"Yes, right. Um- Me too." Regina bit her lip, meeting the blonde's green eyes then she turned away, heading to her bedroom, but a voice stopped her.

"Regina?" The brunette turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything." Emma said and she watched the mayor's eyes soften because they both knew she meant really _everything_.

"You're welcome, Emma." Regina smiled and she felt a strange warm feeling invade her chest and the blonde's lips curved in a sincere smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Regina." The blonde said in almost a whisper while she watched the brunette disappear into the bedroom.

Both of them went to bed with big smiles and warm, strange feelings invading their whole chest.

And because of that, none of them slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n.: Soooo... here goes the last chapter of HTADD, but I hope you all liked it. I might write a sequence to this since it was lovely to write it! thank you all for the reviews and everything, your support means so much to me. **

**No beta. Sorry for any mistakes, they are all my fault. Thank you and review!**

* * *

Regina woke up before her alarm as usual and turned it off, not needing an extreme and annoying sound to ruin such a _good_ morning. To be honest, the mayor didn't know why it was a good morning. It was Monday, she had lots of paperwork yet it felt _amazing. _The brunette sighed happily, got up, made her bed, took her usual morning shower, put on her mayoral outfit and went downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

The delicious smell of pancakes filled Emma's nostril and woke her up, a warm scent and feeling that, for some reason, reminded her of _home_. As she opened up her eyes she reminded that she wasn't in her bedroom nor her house so it was _definitely_ wrong to think like that, but she shook it off, blaming on the fact that she has just woken up. The blonde sat up, ran a hand through wild blonde locks and got up to make her bed.

Just as Emma was putting the last pillow in place, she eyed the folded clothes on her nightstand. Her jeans and blouse were folded perfectly, dried and clean. The sheriff smiled and decided to take a shower before going downstairs to help her... _friend?_ She thought. _We are friends, aren't we? _She bit her lower lip as she answered herself mentally. _Yes, we are friends._

"Mmm, I smell apples." Emma inhaled deeply and hummed happily. "Does this mean I can get to eat some?" She approached the brunette who was putting it on a plate.

Regina chuckled. "_Good morning, _Emma." She turned and put the plate on the balcony. "And yes, I suppose."

"FINALLY!" The blonde cheered and sat, she licked her lips and just as she was going to give the first bite, someone entered the kitchen. Henry.

"'Morning, ma." He said sleepily and sat beside his younger mother.

"'Morning, kid." She kissed the top of his head and smiled at how he much he had grown.

The brunette cleared her throat and glared at her son. "G'morning, mom." And he smiled only to have Regina smiling at him back.

"Good morning, dear." She kissed the top of his head.

A moan interrupted their little moment. "God, Regina." The brunette felt the place getting hotter and her cheeks blush a little at the sound of her name escaping pink lips. "This is _so_ good."

Regina licked her lips. "Thank you, Miss Swan." She eyed her son and he was happily eating his pancakes and aware of what was happening. In fact, she realized she was the only one slightly _uncomfortable, _if you could say that.

"It's Emma, _Ms. Mills."_ The sheriff mocked her, a smirk playing on her face. Regina only rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Henry grabbed his backpack and threw over his shoulder. "Bye, mom! Bye, ma! Love you!"

"We love you!" They said in unison and then looked at each other surprised, a blush reddening both of their faces.

"Um-"

"I-"

"Yeah." The blonde smiled and looked at the brunette by her side. "We should get going. You will be late."

"You know my schedule?" Regina asked, curious.

"Well, I- Um, I just- Uh-" Emma ran her fingers through her neck. "I assumed you worked at 8 since I do too and you were up and-" She sighed. "You're enjoying this far too much, aren't you?"

Regina smirked "Well, I do understand I have this_ effect_ on people. To make them nervous." She ran her over Emma's body and licked her lips. "Shall we?"

_Fuck, she doesn't play fair. God. Why is she doing this?_ "Yeah, sure."

* * *

The car drive went with a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. As soon as they reached the Town Hall, Regina parked her car and before she could get out, Emma called her.

"Regina?" Emma said.

"Yes?" She turned to the blonde.

"Thank you." She gulped. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick. I mean, I did throw up on your shoes and everything" She let a nervous chuckle "Just, um-Thank you." She met brown eyes looking softly at her. "For everything."

Regina smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. "You already said that." She laughed softly. "You're welcome, Emma."

"It wasn't that bad staying with you and Henry this weekend." The blonde tried to light up the mood, her tone teasing.

"Uh-huh, sure." The brunette narrowed her eyes before they both laughed softly.

"So... I should get going. Don't wanna be late. My boss is kind of a pain in the ass." Emma smirked.

Regina only shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Well, since I know you, I would say she has her reasons."

Emma put her hand over her heart. "Touché." They exchanged a smile before getting out of the car.

Just as Regina was entering the town hall, she heard her name being called by the blonde.

"Hey, Regina!" The brunette looked up. "We should this sometime again." Emma smiled hopefully.

"I don't see why not, sheriff." She smiled and the blonde mimicked her expression, her eyes filled with _joy?_

_Sweet._ Emma thought and bit her lip to keep from grinning wider. "Bye, Madam Mayor." Emma yelled as she started the bug.

"Bye, Sheriff Swan." Regina said as she watched the blonde drive away.

* * *

The mayor was deep in her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Yes?"

Her secretary appeared. "Hello, Madam Mayor." She entered the room cautiously with a bouquet of roses in her arms. "I don't mean to bother, but these were addressed to you." She said as she approached the mayor's desk and handed Regina the flowers.

"Do you know who sent them?" Regina asked, curious.

"I'm afraid not, Madam Mayor." The poor girl said apologetically.

"Thank you, anyways. You may go now." The young woman nodded and left the room. Regina smelled the roses and their scent filled her nostrils, she loved the smell. She ran her fingers gently through soft petals and she found a little card. She put the flowers in her desk and opened it cautiously.

_Regina,_

_Thank you (again). It's a small thing, but since you took care of me. :) _

_Emma x _

_PS.: I have no idea what kind of flowers to give to you, but since I saw these in your garden and I figured you'd love those. (These are not from your garden by the way)_

A warm feeling spread throughly Regina's body, starting from her heart and small smile appeared in her face. _She's just being thankful. Get yourself together, Regina._ She corrected herself mentally, but the smile never left her face.

* * *

Emma was going through some files when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**_You can't go wrong with roses and you're right, I did love them. You're welcome._**

Emma's heart filled with the same feeling Regina's did from across the town. And damn, she hoped _sometime_ came soon. _Really_ soon.


End file.
